


with me on her back

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just a little poem in Rachel POV
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	with me on her back

we are ordering taco bell  
she is walking through the drive through  
with me on her back  
laughing.

we confuse the shit out of this town  
climbing the water tower  
yelling nasty things I did with your mom  
lately.

we argue about it being science  
no, about it being fate  
that my tiny body just happens to fit into her corners  
perfectly.

we look into each other's eyes  
reading the words off of each other's minds  
that for some reason we don't say, but maybe we will one day  
soon.


End file.
